


The End Of The Freeman

by HipsterInAFlannel



Category: Half-Life
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gordon's gone :(, Multi, Other, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, half life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterInAFlannel/pseuds/HipsterInAFlannel
Summary: "This is the end of the Freeman".Alyx Vance couldn't believe it. . .Barney Calhoun couldn't believe it. . .Hell no one wanted to believe it.Gordon Freeman, Black Mesa scientist. Legendary resistance leader against the hellish Combine forces, was gone.





	The End Of The Freeman

**Author's Note:**

> Little short story based on one of my favorite games series; Half Life
> 
> And yes, Gordon does talk in this!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Everyone we need to get out of here!"

_BOOM!_

Rubble and metal rained down on everyone as another shock wave shook the _Aurora Borealis_ research vessel. Aboard the large vessel was Gordon Freeman, Alyx Vance, other members of the resistance. The ship was heavily damaged from the bombs, so much that the ship's engines were malfunctioning. The ship would go down and then the resistance would be utterly powerless as everyone aboard, including legendary resistance leader, Gordon Freeman, would be killed in the initial explosion and impact. 

Gordon wasn't going to let that happen.

"Get to the escape pods, everyone" yelled Gordon

Barney Calhoun, another resistance member and who had been Gordon's friend for quite a while, spoke out what everyone else was thinking.

"What about you, Gordon?"

Gordon gave him a small smile, "I'm taking the Combine to Hell with me"

Everyone grew silent as what he said sunk in. Gordon wasn't coming home from the mission this time.

Not this time.

The ship suddenly shook again, lights aboard the large vessel turning off and bathing the people aboard the ship in a red emergency light. The members ran down to the escape pods, Gordon following to make sure everyone got aboard the pods. Gordon hugged Barney and Alyx, and heard a Vortigaunt whispering to each of them something sadly to them as they board the escape pods.

"This is the end of the Freeman."

Alyx hugged him on last time, "Gordon. . .I. . .", she broke down crying again and hugged him tighter.

Then it was time to go. It was the end of the line.

Gordon watched the escape pods, smiling sadly at his teary and grief-stricken friends as they were launched back down to the earthen ground. Gordon rushed back to the cockpit and set his sights on the Combine Facility. He grabbed the ship's levers and pushed down, closing his eyes as he hit the building head on. 

_"Goodbye, everyone. . ."_

The _Aurora Borealis_ exploded, destroying the facility almost instantly.

 

* * *

 

Two days after Gordon's sacrifice, Alyx didn't give up hope.

 _"Maybe he survived, maybe."_ thought Alyx

The team went to the wreckage, killing off any Combine soldiers who may have survived. Barney rushed ahead when he saw the ship's wreckage along with Alyx. Everything was smoldering, on fire, or already destroyed. Even if Gordon was really gone, at least he managed to give the Combine a staggering blow to their defenses.

"He might still be here. We-we gotta look. He. . ."

As soon as they saw what was there, the two friends of the Freeman, broke down crying.

Because in thee destroyed husk of a ship that claimed Gordon's life, all that was left in the wreckage. . .

. . . was a smoking red and gray crowbar, signifying the end.

The End Of The Freeman. . .

 


End file.
